The present invention relates to a computers, and more specifically to computers used to display document files. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to adjusting a display of documents files being displayed on computers.
Browsing Web pages with a mobile phone, a smartphone, or a tablet terminal has recently increased. Such terminals have smaller display areas and downloadable file sizes than personal computers (PCs) and thus sometimes cannot express Web pages similarly to PCs. Thus, some techniques for achieving expression similar to that of PCs are present.
For example, a Web-page browsing system constitutes mobile terminals each having display means and a server connected to the mobile terminals. When one of the mobile terminals requests Web page data, the server receives its model name from the mobile terminal, acquires an optimum font size for the mobile terminal based on the received model name and the optimum font size that is connected thereto and stored in a memory, generates a viewing image based on the font size of the Web page and the optimum font size of the mobile terminal, and transmits the viewing image to the mobile terminal.
In another example, a Web site browsing system constitutes client terminals each having display means and a server connected to the client terminals. When one of the client terminals requests page content, the server extracts user interface (UI) information (a link tab, an input form, etc.) from a content file obtained from the external Web server, calculates a use rate serving as an index for determining the degree of necessity of the UI information for the client terminal based on the number of times that the UI information is used, extracts UI information having a high use rate calculated and surrounding images, and transmits them to the client terminal.